


Unexpected

by swifs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifs/pseuds/swifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only felt like that once in her life before and that was scaring her to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a month since they made it out of Mount Weather alive.  
Things were settling at camp even if Clarke’s absence was still hard to accept for everyone. They had tried to look for her, Abby insisted, she had been heartbroken when she found out her daughter had ran off again, without even saying goodbye. But in the end Abby understood that Clarke needed a fresh start, needed a place to start over, even if it was away from her. She had faith that she would come back to them, she hoped that Clarke would realize that they were her home, no matter what.   
Marcus helped her getting back on tracks, he also helped her remind what feeling happy feels like.. They finally embraced whatever they started feeling for each other, Abby was pretty sure she was in love with him but she didn’t wanna push it since Marcus still seemed kinda scared of what was happening between them. Not that she wasn’t sure he was in love with her too, she knew that.. He just wasn’t ready to admit it out loud and she was okay with that. It was new and honestly it freaked her out too. Never in a million years Abby could have imagined she would have fallen for Marcus Kane and yet here she was.  
What was freaking her out even more was that she had not been feeling well for a few days now and she had only felt like that once in her life.  
She tried not to think about what that could mean but it was pretty hard to ignore.  
She was organizing medical supplies with Raven and that’s when it hit her again: a wave of nausea even stronger than the one who woke her up earlier that morning.  
She put a hand on her mouth trying to fight it but she couldn’t so she ran towards a sort of trash can which was only a few steps away from her.

"Abby!"   
Raven called rushing towards her, immediately helping her holding her hair back.  
"I’m fine, it’s nothing"  
“You are not fine Abby, you just threw up and you’re pale too”  
“It must have been something i ate”  
“You ate the same thing i did and im fine so it’s not the food… What is it?”  
Raven looked at her and then her eyes widened  
“Oh my god”  
“Don’t”  
“You’re pregnant!”  
Raven said excitedly   
“Lower your voice, and i’m not..pregnant”  
“Abby… you are a doctor so dont make me list all the symptoms you already know you have”  
“i could be, it’s a possibility, happy?”  
“But wait.. who’s.. “  
Raven stopped in the middle of her sentence and started grinning  
“Oh god! I knew it! It’s Kane right?.. About damn time”  
“Raven lower your voice, i’m the chancellor, i dont need the entire camp knowing what i do in my personal life”  
“There’s no personal life here Abby, everyone knows everything.. Plus im pretty sure no one would be even slightly surprised”  
She said smiling.  
“Was it really that obvious?”  
“Mmm.. yeah .. You two staring languidly at each other all the time certainly didn’t help”  
Abby smiled and let out a small laugh then she walked to sit on the table  
She pur her face in her hands.  
“What am i gonna do now?”  
“You are gonna find out if you truly are pregnant or if it’s a false allarm”  
“And how would i do that?”  
“We could ask Lincoln, there must a way Grounders know that we dont yet.. Grounders have babies too right?”  
“That’s not completely a bad idea”  
“That’s a great idea”  
Raven grinned again.

Raven ran off of medical and went searching for Octavia.  
"Ehy there!"   
Raven almost screamed  
“Raven! Why are you running, SLOW down”  
“Where’s Lincoln?”  
“In our tent why?”  
“Would you mind telling him to come to medical right away?”  
“You’re scaring me, what is it?”  
“Just tell him okay, i’ll explaing it to you later”  
“Fine”  
Octavia said annoyed, she was both worried and curious  
Lincoln arrived 10 minutes later.  
“Lincoln thanks for coming”  
Abby said while moving towards him.  
“Raven told me to”  
“Yeah i asked her..So i need to ask you something but first you gotta promise this conversation will stay between us because it’s kinda confidential”  
“Oh.. sure Chancellor”  
“Please call me Abby”  
“It’ll stay between us Abby, what do you need to know?”  
Abby took a deep breath and then she spit it out.  
“I think..i might be pregnant and i was wondering if there is any way Grounders use to know for sure”  
“There’s a way.. i dont know what happens scientifically speaking but it has always worked.. It’s a medical herb, if someone eats it it makes you wanna puke immediately, it’s really really bad but if that someone is pregnant then the herb has no effect”  
“Okay.. So do you know where i could find this herb?”  
“Yes it’s near the river, a thirty minutes walk from here, i could take you there or i could go grab it for you”  
“No i’ll come with you”  
"I’m coming too"  
Raven said while moving from her hiding spot  
“Raven have you been here the whole time?!”  
“Sorry it’s just that i’m really excited”  
Abby turned back to Lincoln.  
“Dont worry she already knew”  
“Okay, we’ll leave in an hour is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah, we should make it back before dark”  
“Yes”  
“Thank you Lincoln, really”  
“You’re welcome Abby”  
Lincoln left the tent and Abby stared at Raven   
“What? First born on the ground, you can’t blame me for being excited”  
“We still dont know for sure”  
“Oh yes we do”

Raven grinned at her and Abby knew she was right, this trip was just to confirm what she already knew.  
She was pregnant with Marcus’s baby.  
The first born on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Lincoln helped her confirm that she was indeed pregnant and she was so grateful that still no one could tell because she still had to wrap her head around it but most importantly she still had to find a way to tell Marcus.  
At first she tried avoiding him but it was no use since they were technically together and Marcus would come looking for her when his shift as guard was over and would ask her to stay in his tent with him at night.  
She knew she could not put off telling him much longer, she was thankful that somehow he hadn't notice her feeling sick or her mood swings, that was mostly because those mainly happened in the morning and she was already in the safety of her medical tent by then.  
Abby tried analyzing every single response she could receive from him after having told him the truth and the thought that he may be mad or upset about it terrified her.  
She was still in shock herself, they had been together for such a short period of time and it was all still new to both of them and then this happened. A baby was a big deal, it meant commitment of a lifetime.  
She knew she loved Marcus and he felt the same for her so love was definitely not their problem but were they ready for this? After everything that had happened between them and after everything that happened since they landed on Earth?  
Abby was lost in her million thoughts when Marcus came into medical and she didn't even notice him.

"Hey"  
Marcus said smiling while gently wrapping his arms around her, holding her from behind and planting a kiss on her temple.  
Abby turned her head then, almost startled by the sudden hold.  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"  
"Nothing scares me anymore Marcus"  
She said, absently lying to herself, she was scared of one thing still.  
"The ground tend to do that"  
"Don't i know?"  
She said slightly smirking referring to the nice treatment the Mountain Men had reserved her just a few weeks before.  
She turned into his hold and looked at him.  
"Hi"  
Abby said while putting her hands on his waist and then went to kiss him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing much, thankfully no one's hurt"  
"Yeah it seems like the alliance with the Grounders still holds somehow"  
"I bet this is Clarke's doing"  
"You think she went back to them even after what they did to us?"  
"Yes, i don't know where else she could have gone if not to them"  
She said, her worry visible in her eyes. Marcus noticed and he cupped her cheek and softly started stroking it.  
"I bet she's fine"  
"I know i know she's strong and she knows how to take care of herself .. I don't need to hear that speech again"  
"I'm sorry i'm just trying to help"  
He said a bit startled by her sudden harsh tone.  
"I know i'm sorry"  
She said immediately realizing how mean she had sounded, she put her head on his chest then.  
"I'm just worried, she's still my baby girl even if she's proven me she's neither a baby or a girl anymore. She's a grown woman now but still it's kinda hard to accept, you know?"   
"Of course it is"  
Marcus said while stroking her lower back with his fingers.  
"Marcus"  
"Yes?"  
"Get me out of here"  
She said firmly.  
"What?"  
"Let's take a walk in the woods"  
"Abby it's not safe, we don't know if -"  
She stopped him.  
"Yes it is, we'll stay near camp"  
"Okay, lead the way"

He said still unconvinced about why she wanted to leave camp.  
After 20 minutes of walking Marcus started getting even more curious since she was definitely leading them towards some place she had apparently discovered without him. Worry filled him, imagining that maybe she had recklessly walked in the woods by herself while he was on guard duty, and maybe even unarmed.  
"Abby would you mind telling me where we are going?"  
"Nope"  
She said smiling.  
They have been holding hands since they had left camp and only when they reached a small river she let go of him.  
"Come on, jump on the rocks"  
He did as she commanded and she followed.   
"We're almost there"  
They walked for another 10 minutes almost in silence, just enjoying the other's company and the smell and the sounds of the forest.  
Abby found it terribly relaxing.  
"Why did you wanna leave camp?"  
Marcus said finally breaking the silence.  
"I needed some fresh air and i wanted to show you... " Abby then turned on the right   
"...This"

They had reached their destination: the glowing butterflies field. Raven showed her when she, Raven and Lincoln went looking for that pregnancy-guesser herb. Apparently Octavia discovered it the first week after the dropship's landing.  
"Wow"  
Marcus said taking in the beauty of that place.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
"How did you find it?"  
"Raven showed me a couple of weeks ago"  
Marcus looked her like he wanted to know more about her little trip in the woods but Abby stopped him by putting her hands behind his neck and by pulling him down to her. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, she was not ready to see his reaction.  
They kissed till they both needed air.  
"It's nice to finally have a few moments for ourselves, isn't it?"  
"Oh yes it is"  
He said while leaning down to kiss her again.  
"Do you think the camp knows about us?"  
Marcus asked.  
"I'm pretty sure the majority of it does, you kissing me the other night right by the gate of course didn't help hiding it."  
"It was a quick peck, i bet no one saw us"  
He said defending himself.  
"Everyone saw us Marcus"  
"Well... Who cares, i don't wanna hide behind closed doors anymore"  
"Me neither"  
He kissed her again but then a butterfly got curious and got in the way.  
They both chuckled.  
After a few moments of silence Marcus took her face in his hands and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I love you Abby"  
He said in a whisper, only for her to hear with the entire forest there to witness that moment.  
She smiled slightly and whispered back.   
"I love you too Marcus"  
"Good"  
"Shut up"  
She said with a laugh, then he kissed her again and again and again. Abby stopped him then.  
"Marcus....I need to tell you something"

**Author's Note:**

> i already posted these two chapters on ff.net but i've seen that most of the kabby squad prefers ao3 so here i am  
> (chapter 3 is on its way)


End file.
